1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device for securing a battery to prevent its detachment from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery for supplying power to an electronic device may be detachable by a user or may be embedded in the electronic device. When the battery is detachable from the electronic device, there is a need to properly secure the battery during use of the electronic device in order to prevent an unintended detachment of the battery.